Empire of Thyatis
Overview The Emipire of Thyatis is a seaside empire, famous for its imperial history, the cunning and treachery of its leaders, the decadence of its entertainment’s, and the might of its army. In many ways, it resembles the Roman Empire or Byzantine Empire when its armies were achieving their greatest victories. The Thyatian Empire is a large, flourishing empire with powerful armies, strong trade relations with the great nations of the world, lavish arts and entertainments (arena fighting is the most popular), and a cultural standard equaled in few places in the world. It is governed by an Emperor and an Imperial Senate. Thyatis has a historic rivalry with the Alphatian Empire, and the two imperial powers devote much of their energy and attention to each other. By 1000 AC, (or thousand years after the crowning of the first Emperor of Thyatis, in the Thyatian calendar.) they are locked in a struggle resembling that of the Cold War. Directly to the south of the mainland lays the Isle of Hattias where the Hattians, relatives to the Thyatians, live. To the southeast of Hattias are Ochalea and the Pearl Islands, while to the east is the Isle of Dawn, traditional fighting ground between the Thyatians, who hold its western part, and their eternal enemies, the Alphatians. Recently, the Thyatians have occupied the Hinterlands, a heavily forested area on the northern tip of Davania, the southern continent. Some native Hinterlanders conduct guerrilla action against the invaders. History The Empire of Thyatis is probably the most important and influential nation of the Known World and one of the most ancient still existing empires. The Thyatians have a long and glorious history, a history of both triumph and tragedy. Many non-Thyatians judge it harshly, not aware of the burdens and responsibilities Thyatis carried. These duties led Thyatis to make pragmatic decisions in the interest of not only itself, but of all Mystarans. Origins The people now known as Thyatians had their origin on the distant shores of the Davanian continent. Some sixteen centuries ago the tribes, Thyatian, Kerendan, and Hattian, departed from Davania settling on the small southeastern spur of the continent of Brun, a continent some scholars believe they came from originally. The tribes were warrior people, hardy and unafraid of death. Upon their migration to Brun they fought against a nation, forgotten by time, that it is believed held in them bondage in the murky past and sent them to Davania, fighting them until even the very name of this nation was forgotten. Contact with the Alphatian Empire For four centuries they lived free, eventually coming into contact with the ruthlessly expansionistic and despotic Alphatian Empire, a nation that dominated others through fear and intimidation. The Thyatians resisted the Alphatians' drive for conquest with raids (which Alphatian histories depict as piracy) and maritime strength. Eventually the Alphatians came to learn that the mountains in Thyatian lands held rich deposits of gold, and evergreedy for resources and people to exploit, the Alphatians set out to conquer the Thyatians as they had so many before them. The Thyatians resisted valiantly, but were no match for Alphatia's magical power at the time. For two centuries the Thyatians lived under the cruel and despotic yoke of the Alphatian Empire, forced to work in its mines in conditions that the Jennites of today nod knowingly about when they hear of it. But the Alphatians inadvertently also taught much to the Thyatians, who took what they learned and improved it, and also learned what not to do. Hardened by their experience after two centuries of Alphatian rule, the Thyatians led a grand revolt against the Alphatian despotism. The Alphatian regime crumbled, and only their timely surrender prevented their collapse. In exchange for peace, the Alphatians ceded much of the lands they had occupied for so long. Thus, the Thyatian Imperium was born. For a millennium Thyatis stood as a bulwark against Alphatian expansionism. The Known World was shielded from Alphatian aggression by Thyatian strength, and thus allowed to develop in its own way. Reach And Modern History The modern world owes its shape and its culture to Thyatis in more ways than one. Many nations never ruled by it speak Thyatian and have derived elements of their civilisation from its own. Empress Valentia's enlightened Citizen's Proclamation twenty years after the empire's foundation made all the people of the Thyatian Empire full participants in the empire, unlike Alphatia's tradition of subjugation and oppression of conquered people. She took the further step of granting independence to both the Pearl Islands and Ochalea, then formally inviting them back into the empire under the terms of her proclamation, and they accepted. This made Thyatis strong in ways that Alphatia could not replicate without changing its society, something the Alphatians would not do. So while Alphatia was larger and ostensibly more powerful than Thyatis, Thyatis made more efficient use of its strength. In the last century, the Alphatians once again attacked Thyatis, which was ruled by a kind, artistic but unmilitary emperor, Gabrionus V. Emperor Gabrionus V had forgotten that the first duty a ruler has is war, and had let the Thyatian military and fleets decline while he shifted funds to artistic pursuits and grand building projects, like the theatre in Thyatis which still bears his name. The Alphatian Spike Assault was initially successful, and many Alphatians to this day insist that this war was a great victory for them. However, though their "Grand Imperial Army" managed briefly to pierce the walls of The Queen of Cities, and they went on a bloodthirsty rampage, believing they had won, the Alphatians had once again miscalculated the Thyatian spirit and the resiliency of its people. The Alphatian invaders were defeated so utterly, their fleets crushed so decisively, that they were unable to hold back the Thyatian tide even enough to retain their gains on the Isle of Dawn. Within two years' time, the Alphatians had suffered crushing a defeat not only in Thyatis but on the Isle of Dawn as well. This debacle was so humiliating to them that they forced their reigning emperor, Tylion IV, to abdicate as a result. His successor, Eriadna, knew the only wise choice she had was to sue for peace with the new Thyatian Emperor, Thincol Torion, before our soldiers advanced into Alphatia's territory. So, rather than being an example of Alphatian supremacy,as they often claim, the Spike Assault is an emblematic example of the indomitable spirit of the Thyatian people, our refusal to be defeated, and our ability to overcome great odds. Geography The Empire of Thyatis is composed of several nations, separated by the Sea of Dread and Sea of Dawn, the core of the nation is the Thyatian mainland where the capital, Thyatis (pop. 500 000) - the biggest city of the Known World, lies. The region is known for its warm and hospitable climate, and its good farming land, where corn and wine are produced in abundance, and horses and cattle are raised. Directly to the south of the mainland lays the Isle of Hattias where the Hattians, relatives to the Thyatians, live. To the southeast of Hattias are Ochalea and the Pearl Islands, while to the east is the Isle of Dawn, traditional fighting ground between the Thyatians, who hold its western part, and their eternal enemies, the Alphatians. Recently, the Thyatians have occupied the Hinterlands, a heavily forested area on the northern tip of Davania, the southern continent. Some native Hinterlanders conduct guerrilla action against the invaders. Thyatis Proper The country of Thyatis is mainly composed of rich farmlands, with hills and mountains filled with mineral wealth to the north.Still, much variety exists among its eighteen dominions, called counties or duchies (baronies are no longer found in the Thyatian heartland as official imperial domains, though many of the dukes have created baronies in their duchies, but at the imperial level such domains are found only among the colonies now). The western region of the mainland is known as the Kerendan Plains: rich flatlands used for horse-breeding, tillage and pasturage, that gradually give way to a more hilly region (central Thyatis). Here the soil is still good for farming, but becomes less and less productive as one moves eastward toward the sea. Eastern Thyatis is mostly grazing land for sheep, although the Sea of Dawn is good fishing water. To the north there are mountainous and hilly regions, rich in minerals; among these regions is the domain of Buhrohur, settled and ruled by dwarves loyal to the empire. West of Kerendas lies the domain of Vyalia, where elves live following their own rules close to nature. These areas have been expanded due to a deal with the King of Karameikos, which officially granted some stretches of forest already settled by Vyalian elves to the empire. Duchies * Duchy of Tel Akbir - (150,000) is a peninsula heavily populated by Alasiyans-kin to the people of the Emirates.The locals are loyal to the Empire, but Ylaruam wishes to reclaim its lost territory. * Actius - a small southeastern island County known for its shipbuilding and sea elven community. * Biazzan - a trading city in a mountain pass in northwestern Thyatis, home of a respected university. Fort Nicos protects it from Ylari raiders and humanoids. * Borydos - an eastern island used as an imperial prison. Sea monsters live in the waters. * Buhrohur - (15,000, 100% dwarvish) was established by dwarves who built the original imperial palace. * Carytion - a lush eastern island used as a luxury retreat by Thyatis' wealthy. * Halathius - a mountain County in northern Thyatis renown for its gold mines. Raiding is so common that it is illegal to camp outside of recognized settlements. * Hattias - a County covering a large island directly south of Thyatis City, across Vanya's Girdle. As a result of a 4th Century rebellion, Hattias was reduced from a duchy, and no defensive structures are permitted. The reputation continues to suffer from groups of disaffected Hattians who engage in racial crimes. Vineyards and shepherds’ flocks are common in the hills * Kantrium - a small Duchy in eastern Thyatis. * Kerendas - a large, populous Duchy known for its horse breeding and for training the best cavalry in the Empire. * Lucinius - a county on a peninsula east of Thyatis City, known for its shipbuilding and maritime skills. "The Shield of the East", it was previously a part of Empire’s political center. * Machetos - a small Duchy in western Thyatis, bordering The Grand Duchy of Karameikos. A wealthy land, full of natural resources especially mining. * Mositius - an island Duchy in eastern Thyatis, known for tourism and the magical mists that often cover the island. Also famous for its wines. * Retebius - a Duchy in eastern Thyatis renown for training Thyatis' aerial cavalry. * Sclaras - a small island in southeastern Thyatis, Sclaras (5,000; 3000 slaves) is gridded off in approximately 250 quarter square-miles estates that go to wizards of distinguished service to the Empire. * Terentias - island in western Thyatis known for their seafairing and swashbuckling ways. High proportion of elven inhabitants.Is disputed by Minrothad. Local pirates and traders ply their skills against both nations. * Thyatis - the Duchy of - dominion held directly by the Emperor, most densely populated realm in the Empire and a center of war and trade "for a thousand years, and may be for a thousand more" * Thyatis City -Thyatis City is the Empire – representatives of every territory can be seen here. Mansions of the wealthy sit apart from miles upon miles of lower class workshops and tenements, and runaways fill the streets. The capital (600,000) is the largest city in the Known World. Note that the inhabitants don't refer to it as "Thyatis City", they simply call it "Thyatis". * Vyalia - a woodland County in western Thyatis inhabited by the Vyalia Elves. Known as the home of the Foresters, a fighting order of wizard-warriors. Imperial Dominions (Overseas Territories & Colonies) Thyatis' overseas territories, which cover most of the Empire's land area, include: * Ochalea - a large island domain south of Thyatis, west of the Isle of Dawn * The Pearl Islands - an island chain south of the Alatian Isles and west of Belissaria. * Caerdwicca - a domain on the southern coast of the Isle of Dawn. * Furmenglave - a small domain near Caerdwicca on the Isle of Dawn. * Provincia Septentriona - a province on the Shadow Coast of the Isle of Dawn. * Provincia Meridiona - a province on the Shadow Coast, south of Septentriona and north of Furmenglave on the Isle of Dawn. * West Portage - a trading port in the neck of the Isle of Dawn. * Redstone - a fair domain on the western portion of the Isle of Dawn, opposite Thyatis itself across the Western Sea of Dawn. * Kendach - a fortified county in the center of the Isle of Dawn. * Westrourke - a large Grand Duchy in northwestern Isle of Dawn. * Helskir - a sometime dominion at the northern tip of the Isle of Dawn. * Thyatian Hinterlands - a recently conquered dominion on the northern coast of the continent of Davania, south of the Sea of Dread and west of Ochalea Category:Empires Category:Known World Category:Brun